The present invention relates to preparation of products which are subjected to microwaves for heating for preparing the products for consumption and particularly to preparation of breads and bread products prepared for consumption by heating with microwaves and also to use of susceptors during microwave heating.
In the field of frozen products or of refrigerated products, it is known to prepare toasts or slices of bread with topping which can be regenerated (i.e., heated for consumption) in a traditional oven, in a toaster or in a frying pan.
The company Herta has in particular introduced onto the French market, under the name "TARTINE D'HERTA", a sliced bread consisting of a slice of bread and a ham-cheese type topping. This sliced bread is stored at refrigerator temperatures or in the freezer and then, at the time of its consumption, is regenerated in a traditional oven at 220.degree. C. or in a frying pan with a portion of fat.
French patent application publication No. 2,571,224 describes a process for the preparation of a sliced bread for freezing, consisting of a slice of bread on which a topping having a sufficiently dense consistency, so that it does not run, is spread. This sliced bread is wrapped in an aluminium bag, either before or after being frozen, and is then heated in a traditional oven at the time of its consumption.
Heating such food products in a traditional oven takes time. Indeed, it is necessary to preheat the oven for a few minutes, in order to reach the desired heating temperature, and then about fifteen minutes are required in order to homogeneously heat the food product and to give it a nice brown colour.
Moreover, heating such food products in a frying pan also takes time and fat should be added to the bottom of the frying pan in order to prevent the food product from sticking. Consequently, the product is inevitably enriched with an excess of fat.
Currently, the use of microwave ovens, especially for rapidly and homogeneously heating or reheating prepared meals is widespread among consumers, that is to say among individuals and in the catering sector.
However, this type of known sliced bread or toast cannot be regenerated (i.e., heated for consumption) in a microwave oven. Indeed, regeneration (i.e., heated for consumption) of such food products in a microwave oven would mean the formation of a nonhomogeneous and rubbery texture of the crumb of the slice of bread and often a dispersion, in the slice of bread, of the liquid fraction of the topping. This nonhomogeneous and rubbery texture is thought to come from a migration of part of the quantity of water contained in the crumb of the slice of bread towards the crust of the slice of bread, followed by drying and polymerization of the proteins in the flour content in the slice of bread.